


Sixteenth Blow

by vestigialstell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magical House, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Prostate Massage, Sounding, anbu kink, reenacting fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vestigialstell/pseuds/vestigialstell
Summary: Iruka is desperate for money and agrees to sell himself to an anbu for a weekend. When everything goes sideways, Kakashi steps in to save him and takes over his contract.





	Sixteenth Blow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aryagraceling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/gifts).



> Aryagraceling! You gave me three very spicy prompts and I hope this hits the mark!
> 
> All the thanks to my beta reader. You're the best!

Iruka had, in theory, made bad decisions with worse consequences before. He dozed off while on watch and got a scar cut across his face. He trusted Mizuki and got a giant shuriken in his back for his love.

This was perhaps the dumbest decision he had ever walked into fully informed. The anbu had told him exactly what the deal was but Iruka had not expected it to be this bad.

The whip hit him hard across the back, sending him forward onto his hands and knees. His hands hurt against the cold concrete. The whip rubbed across bruises, welts, and open wounds as it slithered down his back and onto the floor with a thump.

The ropes chaffed around his wrists as he struggled against the pain and his instincts. His training was screaming at him to fight back, to rip free of his bonds and turn the whip against his attacker. Instead--

“Fifteen,” Iruka said. He pushed himself back up to his kneeling position, leaving bloody handprints on the floor. “Another, please, sir.”

The whip cracked in the air just behind his neck and it took all of Iruka's training not to flinch. 

The whip dropped to the floor and Iruka heard the crack of the metal handle against the concrete. Then there was a familiar noise, one Iruka knows all too well, of someone choking to death.

Iruka struggled to turn around, letting out a small scream at the pain. 

His anbu was up against the wall, feet clear off the floor. He was pinned by the throat by a tall ninja with a very familiar shock of silver hair. 

"Kakashi-sensei," Iruka tried to say but his words croaked in his throat. He had screamed too much. 

"Can you walk?" Kakashi asked. His voice was cold and steady. The anbu tried to take a swing at Kakashi but halted as he realized who was holding him up. Iruka couldn't see the anbu's face because of his dragon fly mask but he could see the fear in the way his hands froze mid movement. 

"Put him down," Iruka ordered, the way he would treat his unruly students. But he couldn't hide the relief in his voice and it came out sounding like a suggestion.

"Just a second," Kakashi said and tightened his grip. Iruka lunged toward them but collapsed onto the floor, tangled up in the ropes. His head cracked on the floor, making his vision swim. His head was already hazy from pain but now it felt like he was underwater.

There was neutralizing a threat, then there was straight out murder. If Kakashi-sensei squeezed any tighter he would crush the anbu's spine, killing him. The anbu clawed at Kakashi's hands as he slowly lost control of his limbs. Kakashi dropped him unceremoniously onto the ground and Iruka nearly cried from relief to see the anbu's chest rise with unconscious breathing. 

"Weak," Kakashi commented and turned to Iruka. "How badly are you hurt, sensei?"

He pulled a kunai from his side hostler and knelt before Iruka. 

"I'm fine, but the anbu--"

"He's fine. His hyoid is broken but nothing important," Kakashi said. He started with the robe binding Iruka's hands, slicing through the hemp rope like it was silk. Iruka's addled brain couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship on Kakashi's gear. His own kunai was sharpened as best it could be and it could only cut when Iruka put real force behind it. There were benefits to being from a famous clan. 

Kakashi freed Iruka's wrists and took the left one into his scarred hands to massage. Iruka's fingertips prickled as blood flow returned to them. It felt good. Kakashi was the first good thing to happen to him in weeks. 

"Wait," Iruka said, head hazy. He was forgetting something. Kakashi massaged his other wrist, then moved down to his feet to cut the bindings between his legs. "He owes me money. I did what we agreed, he has to pay me."

Kakashi sliced the last rope with more force than was necessary. 

"Kakashi-sensei--"

"I'll search him," Kakashi said but his eye was dark. He turned on his knee and dragged the anbu closer, doing a brisk pat down. Iruka remembers training his students how to do that. He remembers how he never told them the real reason they needed the skill was to scavenge 

bodies for supplies during long battles. 

"He has nothing on him but weapons," Kakashi said. "Looks like he was never planning on paying you."

He turned back to Iruka and hoisted him up into the air. Iruka had a moment to fear for his back before he was slung over Kakashi's shoulder.

"No!" Iruka spat, struggling against Kakashi's hold. "I did my part, I deserve my money!"

It was like fighting an oncoming tide. Iruka battered Kakashi's back as best he could but the jounin didn't seem to even notice him. 

*****

Kakashi carried Iruka out of the club and into the cold night air. Some moments after Iruka had demanded his money in a slur, he had fallen unconscious. It was probably a blessing. Kakashi had never seen this much damage on someone outside of a mission. 

He should’ve taken him home. Naruto would know where the good teacher lived. But that would require asking Naruto, who would demand to know why. Kakashi could lie as well as any ninja but Naruto would no doubt barge into Iruka’s apartment to check on him anyway. The boy was always suspicious of Kakashi. 

There was always the hospital, but Kakashi doubted Iruka wanted this on his permanent medical record. Iruka didn’t seem like someone who was proud and open in his sexuality. Having the hospital know, and thus the whole town because of the gossip, would make Iruka highly uncomfortable and some conservative parents would probably have a conniption. 

That left only one option. Kakashi let his shoulders relax now that he had ruled out any possibility that forced him to let Iruka out of his sight. He would take him back to the Hatake clan mansion. 

Decision made, Kakashi set out across the rooftops. 

The dogs welcomed him home with gusto. He had to gently nudge them away with his foot while he adjusted his hold on Iruka to slide the front door shut and rest the wards. 

His ninken spent their lives elsewhere, coming to him when they were summoned, or were bored. The mansion was too big for one person though, so he had a second pack of normal, non-talking, non-ninja strays he’d picked up over the years. He was glad none of his ninken were here right now, because he wasn’t sure how to explain his kidnapping of Konoha’s treasured teacher. 

Kakashi slipped out of his shoes and stepped up into the house, the tatami mats whispering under his feet. 

Iruka groaned and shifted. Kakashi tightened his arms around him, all the fury he had suppressed at the club welling up to almost overwhelm him. Konoha’s treasured teacher was so desperate for money that he agreed to be taken to a BDSM club by Tonbo, an unknown anbu.

Kakashi wrapped his rage up into a tight ball of emotion and locked it away, a technique he’d been using since he was a child. Ninjas weren’t supposed to have emotions, though it seemed as though the younger generations were doing away with that tradition. 

Kakashi carried Iruka down the hallway to the bedrooms and paused for a moment to decide what to do with him, 

There were all the guest rooms that his team had taken over for their downtime, and Iruka was probably the only person in the world who would take comfort in Naruto’s mess. The guest rooms only had futons though, and he worried about how difficult it would be to stand up from the floor. The only other option was his personal bedroom with its normal bed. Kakashi shifted his weight from foot to foot.

His bedroom was his space. His retreat. The wards around it would viciously reject anyone unauthorized to enter. To take Iruka in there would mean introducing him to the wards. It would also mean putting Iruka in the same room as Kakashi’s extracurricular gear. 

He wasn’t a sadist like Tonbo but most anbu had a proclivity towards control, on missions and at home. Some of them wanted control taken away from them, a chance to escape the relentless pressure of being an anbu. Most wanted to escape the endless orders and commands given to anbu and get a chance to be truly in control.

Tonbo apparently had to tie people up and whip them to feel like he had control of the scene. Kakashi didn’t need anything but his voice and his hands. Toys were fun though, and he had a collection of his own. It was all tucked away and he would just have to hope that Iruka didn’t go nosing around in the wrong drawer. He wouldn’t want to retraumatize him. 

Kakashi weighed the risks and walked to his own bedroom. The wards rose up in silent eagerness at the feel of a stranger approaching. The wards were a menace, set down by ancestors too far back to remember and renewed yearly by the head of the Hatake household. They had a mind of their own sometimes, rejecting friends and partners who turned out later to be traitor. Kakashi could only hope the wards would wait long enough for him to introduce Iruka. 

The wards reached out and washed over them both as he put his hand out to slide his door open. 

“This is Iruka,” Kakashi said and even as he spoke the wards were wrapping around Iruka curiously. “He taught Naruto and the others before me.”

The wards warmed and poked gently at the wounds on Iruka’s back. 

“He was injured by a fellow anbu,” Kakashi said. The wards flashed hot for a moment, then settled down. The door to his bedroom slid open before he moved his hand and he stepped inside. 

The wards slid the door closed behind him as he carefully settled Iruka down on Kakashi’s bed. He carefully maneuvered Iruka so that his damaged back never touched the sheets. A noise came from the entrance and Kakashi looked over to see a jar of medicine sitting just inside his door. The wards shut the door with a sharp snap and eased back into place, lying in lethal wait for any intruder. 

Kakashi pulled his mask down and sighed heavily. He scrubbed his hand over his face and knocked off his forehead guard. He tossed it into the corner and picked up the medicine. 

The jar was stamped with Tsunade’s seal. Kakashi vaguely remembered buying an overpriced jar of the medicine once and it disappearing once he got home. He scowled at the wards and they hummed back. 

He cracked the seal on the jar and went to sit on the side of the bed. 

Up close Iruka’s back wasn’t as bad as he had feared. None of the whip marks covered his spine, though one did cut deep into the scar Mizuki had left on him. 

That disaster was when Kakashi had first noticed Iruka. Sure, Naruto was the one who the whole village whispered about but Kakashi was more interested in a teacher who would take a giant shuriken to the back to protect an unruly student. If an anbu had been there they would have stolen back the scroll without regard for Naruto’s well being. Naruto was lucky to have such a person in his life. 

Iruka had become something of a fascination of Kakashi’s. Compassionate ninja were few and far between. While he was too soft to be in the field, his compassion made him the perfect teacher for Konoha’s next generation of ninja. When Kakashi returned home from missions, he always took a moment to stop in the trees outside of Iruka’s classroom and make sure everything was okay. More often than not Iruka was bellowing at his class for a prank and it never ceased to make Kakashi smile, even after his uglier missions. 

He didn’t have anyone important of his own, so he borrowed Naruto’s for a bit. It was important to have something to come back too. He had learned that lesson the hard way.

Kakashi scooped up some of the cream with two fingers and smeared it across the worst of Iruka’s wounds. The white cream turned garishly pink as it mixed with Iruka’s blood but Kakashi had to yank his finger back at the intensity of the chakra that bloomed out of the cream and started to stitch together Iruka’s wound. 

It took a good half hour to get Iruka’s back fully covered. The room stank of someone else’s chakra but it was worth it to see the way Iruka’s face relaxed. Kakashi put the jar into a drawer of his tansu. It rattled when he closed it and he knew when he opened it next the jar would be gone. 

He retrieved his forehead guard to cover his sharingan again and pulled a clean mask and yukata. 

He headed towards the door to go retrieve a futon from one of the other rooms when the biggest drawer on the bottom of his tansu shakes and he spins on his heel to go pull a futon of it. 

He hadn’t slept on a futon in his own house since he was a child. Nevertheless, he shook it out and positioned it between the door and his bed with a few quick yanks. He changed quickly and slid into his bed. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment before rolling towards Iruka. Iruka’s face was slack with sleep, the stress lines disappearing from his brow. 

Kakashi fell asleep watching him and dreamed of dragonflies. 

*****

Iruka woke up in a strange bed, in a strange room, with a stranger sleeping between him and his escape. He tensed and couldn’t help his cry of pain as his back muscles seized. The stranger was up in an instant, kneeling by his side and it wasn’t a stranger at all, it was Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi Hatake in a yukata, with his mask firmly in place, looking like some sort of sexy advertisement for Konoha ninja. Kakashi Hatake, who put a hand firmly on the back of Iruka’s neck, holding him in place with barely any pressure at all. Iruka tensed up even more. 

“Try to relax,” Kakashi ordered and Iruka knew that tone. He’d used it on Naruto too many times to count. “Your muscles don’t know how to handle being injured and healed within a single day. It’ll take them a couple hours to fully ease up.”

Iruka does his best to obey but his back muscles don’t listen to him. 

“Ow,” he managed. 

“Yeah,” Kakashi said and Iruka can hear the familiar laughter in his voice. The legendary ninja always seemed to be enjoying himself. Iruka always assumed it was just another mask that he hid behind but it sounds nice. “Ow.”

“What happened?” Iruka asked. Wilder things had happened to him while living in Konoha but not by much. 

Kakashi’s hand tightens on his neck and his back muscles start to release one by one. 

“What do you remember last?”

Oh god, did he have sex with Kakashi Hatake? Did he forget sex with Kakashi Hatake? 

“I remember,” Iruka started and trailed off. He remembered starving, spending the last of his coin on Naruto’s homecoming ramen while Iruka watched on jealously. He remembered his landlord pounding on the door demanding his late rent. He remembered finding an old note from Mizuki in his kitchen drawer, something about an anbu who would pay serious money in exchange for a weekend of anything goes. 

He remembered contacting the anbu and being tied up and being whipped and Kakashi--

He should be angry at Kakashi for interrupting, he should be furious at him for ruining his last chance at paying his rent, but instead he can only feel relief and gratitude. 

“I’m sorry you saw that,” he said. “You were there for something else and instead you had to step in and --”

“I’m not sorry at all,” Kakashi said. “I didn’t have to do anything but I’m glad I did. How does your back feel?”

“It doesn’t hurt as much as I thought it would,” Iruka admitted. Truly, it didn’t. He remembered the pain of the whip but right now it only hurts when he tenses up. His muscles ache more than his skin does. The whip must had been doing less damage than if felt like. 

“I used some healing cream on you last night,” Kakashi said. He rolled to his feet and crouched by the bed, eyeing Iruka’s back. “It looks like Tsunade’s healing creams are stronger than what I’ve been using on myself. I’ll have to buy some more if I ever see her again.”

“One of the legendary sannin? You wasted that on me? I’ll heal just fine without it,” Iruka said. He lurched upright and immediately regretted it, all the muscles in his back seizing up. He collapses back onto the bed with a grunt of pain and bit his lip to keep from cursing. 

“I used it on Konoha’s beloved teacher, it wasn’t a waste at all,” Kakashi said. His hands twitched with the need to hover over Iruka, to reassure himself that the sensei was okay. But it wasn’t his place. That didn’t usually stop him from doing something but Iruka had had a horrific night and Kakashi didn’t want to spark any memories. “I didn’t want you to have scars from that fucker last night.”

“I’m a ninja, I have tons of scars already,” Iruka said. He couldn’t get a read on Kakashi’s behavior. The ninja was always cheerfully carefree and had always been a pain in his ass at the mission desk. Now he was using his extremely expensive healing supplies on Iruka of all people. 

“Scars should be from enemies, not shitty allies,” Kakashi said darkly. “Let me examine your back.”

Iruka moved slowly, keeping his eyes locked on Kakashi as he rolled onto his belly to expose his back. It felt like turning his back on a wolf. He could feel Kakashi’s gaze like a tangible ting, sweeping over his back and lingering on Mizuki’s scar. 

Kakashi reached out and ran his finger over a mark near his neck. A shiver went down Iruka’s spine. 

“These might still scar,” Kakashi said regretfully. “I’ll send you home with more cream. Hopefully it with time. That fucker was too used to using whips as a weapon to be using them recreationally.”

“He wasn’t doing anything I didn’t agree to,” Iruka said. He rolled onto his side, hiding his back from Kakashi’s gaze. He was abruptly aware that he was still wearing his outfit from yesterday and blushed crimson, grabbing the blankets and wrapping them tight around himself despite his aching back. 

Kakashi’s one visible eye narrowed as though he had something to say to that too but whatever it was, he kept it to himself. Instead, he rose to his feet and crossed to a tansu across the room.

Without Kakashi’s full attention on him, Iruka could relax a little and take in his surroundings. They were in a minimalistic room. The tansu was the only other piece of furniture besides the bed that Iruka could see. The floors were classic tatami and the shouji walls suggested that they were in one of Konoha’s older houses. The Hatake mansion, probably, though Iruka had trouble wrapping his mind around that. Naruto had told him stories of the mansion, mainly that Kakashi had been extremely reluctant to let his students inside. Naruto also said it was haunted, but Iruka was fairly certain that was just from the old-fashioned wards. Once when Iruka was little, he had snuck into the Hyuga compound and he had been carried out by an invisible hand. Old wards had a life of their own. 

Kakashi returned with a jar in his hands. 

“We need to reapply a second layer,” Kakashi said and Iruka forced himself to roll back onto his stomach. 

The first pass of Kakashi’s hands lit a fire on his back. Iruka gritted his teeth against the pain then moaned in relief as the cream kicked in and instantly dulled the pain. 

“Good,” Kakashi said and leaned his weight into the next pass, working Iruka’s muscles in between his injuries. His muscles started to ease up a little from where they were protectively clenched against the pain. Iruka melted into the sheets, letting Kakashi’s movements push him around on the bed a little. The sheets shifted against his cock and to his horror his cock started to harden. The pleasure from the absence of pain and the feeling of Kakashi’s hands on him was more than Iruka had felt since Mizuki died. 

A hard knock on the door interrupted them both, saving Iruka from an embarrassing moan. Instantly the wards flared up and Iruka’s lungs closed up at the sudden overwhelming presence of the Hatake wards. 

“Kakashi!” A familiar voice bellowed and Iruka’s hardon shriveled. Kakashi’s hands were pressed over his heart and Kakashi let out a hiss as Iruka’s heart skipped a beat. Kakashi was off him in an instant. Doors slammed open throughout the house as Kakashi marched towards the entrance with the inevitable force of a wave. 

Iruka stumbled out of bed after him, cursing as his injuries pulled and stung. He was wearing what he’d been wearing last night, just a loose pair of black boxers. He looked around frantically for something to throw over himself and a tansu drawer popped open. Iruka grabbed the first thing in the drawer and pulled the blue yukata over himself. 

“-- you can’t deny me access, we have a contract! He still owes me two days,” Tonbo said. “I paid for him fair and square.”

Iruka belted his obi sloppily and hurried into the entrance hall. 

Kakashi lounged against the door frame, a kunai held casually behind his back. Tonbo, still wearing his dragonfly anbu mask, was standing just outside of the wards, visibly seething. 

“He’s a human being. You can’t buy him, only his time. I think you’ll find he’s changed his mind about your contract. Time to leave, Tonbo,” Kakashi said. 

“That slut is mine for the weekend!” Tonbo shouted. 

Iruka saw a flash of lightning and felt the answering thunder in his bones. He clutched the wall to keep upright and blinked rapidly to clear his vision. When it swam back into focus, he saw Tonbo sprawled out on the ground at Kakashi’s feet, his anbu mask shattered into tiny pieces.

Without his mask, Iruka recognized the anbu as a man he’d seen frequently at the farmers market, who had followed Iruka through the market one day last spring, despite Mizuki’s insistence that it was just a coincidence. He shuddered. 

“You’re unfit to be an anbu,” Kakashi said. “Turn in your gear. If anyone has questions, send them to me. You’re done. Go.”

Tonbo went.

“I have to go after him,” Iruka said, trying to skirt around Kakashi. Kakashi’s hands landed on his waist and swept him up into the air, back over Kakashi’s shoulder. The wards locked down around them, and the front door slammed shut. 

“Kakashi!” Iruka cried as Kakashi carried him back into the house. “I need the money, put me down. I need that money to pay for my rent and Naruto’s rent and our food for the next two months!”

“You’re paying Naruto’s rent?” Kakashi said, setting Iruka down at a low table. 

“He’s an eleven-year-old boy! Of course, I’m paying his rent.”

“If you need money, I’m more than willing to help.”

“If you were that bad off, you could have asked me and I would have paid it. I’ll just give you the money,” Kakashi shrugged and waved his hand at the wards which flexed and tossed him a purse full of coins. 

“I’m not a beggar,” Iruka spat and Kakashi blinked at the venom in his voice. “I work for my money. It's just that working at the mission desk and being a teacher doesn't pay very much and I have Naruto to look after and--”

“You don’t need to justify to me what you do to earn money, I simply cannot stand aside and let you be injured like that when I could pay you myself”

“How was I supposed to know I could ask you, we barely interact with each other--”

“I’m offering now.”

“I refuse.”

“You would take money in exchange for being beaten to death but you won’t take it for free?” Kakashi said, eye crinkling in confusion.

“He wasn’t going to beat me to death.”

“I know Tonbo-san. He would flay you alive just to jerk off to the sound of your screams,” Kakashi said, suddenly far more serious that Iruka had ever seen him. 

Iruka stared at him in horror. He remembers Naruto telling him about how Kakashi got in combat, the complete opposite of his usual demeanor. Kakashi looked ready to rip Tonbo apart. 

“Konoha is a good village,” Kakashi said. “But it’s still full of murderers and a lot of those murderers are interested in pretty extreme sex that no one should go into without complete understanding.”

“I know a lot of ninjas are into BDSM,” Iruka said, irked that Kakashi thought he didn’t know that. “I’ve had boyfriends who liked to choke me during sex or slap me or tied me up.”

“Did you ever enjoy any of it?”

“Sometimes,” Iruka admitted. 

“Enough that you thought you would enjoy being whip\ped?”

“I wasn’t doing it to enjoy it,” Iruka said, voice rising to just below a shout. “I was doing it because I needed money. I still need money. But now I don’t have an anbu contact to sign a different deal with and sex with normal ninjas doesn’t earn half as much!”

“Oh sensei,” Kakashi purred and something in his tone made Iruka flushed crimson. “You know one other anbu for sure.”

“What, and you would be willing to pay me enough to match what Tonbo was going to pay?” Iruka snapped, calling his bet. 

“I’ll double it,” Kakashi said pleasantly. Iruka gaped at him. 

“You’re out of your mind.” Iruka told him. Kakashi Hatake did not need to pay for sex, especially not with people as plain as Iruka. Iruka should be the one paying Kakashi and he didn’t have the kind of money it would cost to fuck Konoha’s beloved Copy Ninja. 

If he had that kind of money, he would own a house for him and Naruto. He would give his students all the supplies they needed without counting ryo. He would-- His thoughts blanked for a moment. Well if he had that kind of money, he might pay to have sex with Kakashi Hatake. 

Kakashi wasn’t his usual type but that was because Iruka’s type were plain, attainable people who inevitably broke his heart or literally stabbed him in the back. Maybe breaking the mold for someone who was mysterious, hyper competent and happy was something he should go for. 

Besides, it was just the weekend, That wasn’t enough time for Iruka to be risking his heart, was it?

Kakashi shrugged and smiled. “Are you in anyway?”

“Oh, absolutely,” he said and blushed so hard he felt lightheaded. He licked his suddenly dry lips and Kakashi’s eye tracked the movement. “So, where do we start?”

“That’s for me to decide, sensei.” Kakashi purred. “We’ll start with something light.”

“I’m not a blossom, I can handle it,” Iruka said, following Kakashi to the bedroom. 

“I want you to enjoy it, not just handle it.”

“You’re paying, you can have anything you want.”

Kakashi took an unsteady breath. “What’s your safeword?”

“Dragonfly,” Iruka said firmly and smiled. 

****

Iruka fell back onto the bed with a thump. His heart was beating out of this chest. He never did things like this. He only ever dated people he’d known since childhood, he certainly didn’t have one-night stands with strangers much less have a kinky sex weekend with Kakashi Hatake. 

Kakashi caught his ankles and pulled them apart, crawling up between his thighs. 

Iruka’s face burned as Kakashi leaned over him, rolling Iruka flat onto his back as he made space for Kakashi. 

“Keeping it easy, sensei,” Kakashi promised, his voice kind. “And if you want to safeword out at any point and just take the money, you’re more than welcome to. Everything we do is your choice, even if I’m the one giving the orders.”

Iruka took a deep breath in to sturdy his nerves. He didn’t know where to put his hands, trying the bed, then Kakashi’s shoulders. 

“What’s your first order?” 

Kakashi slid his right hand down Iruka’s arm and caught his hand. Lacing their fingers together, he brought Iruka’s hand to his mouth and kissed the back of his hand. The material of his mask was warm and just a little scratchy. It was the same material as the standard issue shirt for under their flak jackets and Iruka was really getting flustered if he was thinking about the material Kakashi’s mask was made out of. 

Kakashi pressed their joined hands up to the headboard. 

“Hold on with both hands, sensei, and don’t let go.”

That was easy enough. Iruka unlaced his fingers and held onto the headboard with his left hand with a firm but relaxed grip, just like how he taught his students to hold kunai. This would be easy, he could do this, he had had boyfriends who would tie his hands together. He knew the panic that rose in him, knew how to force it down and focus on his partner’s pleasure to keep from going soft. 

Gripping the headboard would be easier than having his hands tied. He could handle any attack that came at him if his hands weren’t bound. Though with Kakashi in the room any assailant would probably dead before Iruka even registered their presence. Something tight in Iruka’s back relaxed at the thought and he melted back into the bed. 

Iruka reached his other hand up to the headboard, trusting in Kakashi.

“Very good, sensei,” Kakashi purred. He leaned back onto his heels and from this angle it was like he towered over Iruka. He took up all of Iruka’s vision, and all his thoughts.

“You don’t have to call me sensei,” Iruka said and tensed briefly as Kakashi’s hands deftly untied his obi. 

“What would you prefer I call you? Just Iruka?” Hearing his name in Kakashi’s voice was like an instant aphrodisiac. This man was dangerous. Kakashi’s hands slid up the collar of Iruka’s yukata and pulled it aside to bare his chest. 

“Sensei is fine,” Iruka gasped. If Kakashi called him Iruka this would be over embarrassingly fast. Kakashi ran his hand appreciatively over the meat of his pectorals and fully peeled back the blue yukata. 

Iruka was as exposed as Kakashi was covered. Kakashi pulled the obi from underneath them both and wrapped it around his hands like a garrote. 

Iruka was suddenly, painfully aware of who was between his legs. A world of danger and loyalty to the village sitting between his soft thighs. Iruka’s cock tented the fabric of his boxers. 

“I’m going to blindfold you,” Kakashi said as casually as one might discuss running errands. “Then I’m going to strip your boxers off and bring you to the edge of orgasm three times before I let you come. If you ever need to stop, just say your safeword or let go of the headboard.”

“Oh gods,” Iruka said. 

“Sound good, sensei?”

“Yes,” Iruka and it sounded like he was begging. His blush spread down his chest. Kakashi tracked its progress with his eye. 

“Good. Let’s begin,” Kakashi said and lowered the obi over Iruka’s eyes. 

Iruka tensed for a moment, his other senses going into overdrive. The lack of vision was similar to the start of his anti-interrogation training for a moment. Then a broad hand swept from his collarbone to his boxers and suddenly it was nothing like his training at all. It was nothing like anything he’d experienced before. 

With his hands on the headboard and his vision dark, Iruka’s world narrowed down to the hands that skirted across his stomach. He had half a second to worry about what Kakashi would think of his softer belly and then Kakashi was folding him in half and pulling off his boxers. 

He was laid bare to Kakashi’s gaze in one smooth movement. Iruka dropped his legs back onto the bed and didn’t know what he’d been doing with them before. Were his thighs touching Kakashi before? Was that too forward? 

Iruka’s worries scattered like crows as Kakashi’s hands slid back up Iruka’s legs, past the thin skin of his groin and up to his nipples. 

Iruka let out a small sound that was embarrassingly close to a whine and squeezed his eyes shut under the obi. He’d always been sensitive there but none of his partners had indulged him before, accusing him of being too much like a girl. Kakashi trailed his fingers around Iruka’s areola. Iruka’s hips jerked in anticipation. 

“Patience, sensei,” Kakashi chided with laughter in his voice. Iruka’s sharp retort died on his tongue as Kakashi gave both his nipples a sudden, sharp pinch. 

“Please,” Iruka said, arching into it. 

Kakashi smoothed the palms of his hands over Iruka’s nipples as blood flooded into them and they tightened to hard nubs. 

“So responsive,” Kakashi murmured, almost to himself. Then he pinched Iruka’s left nipple and didn’t let go. 

Iruka writhed on the bed as best he could without disturbing Kakashi’s hold, gasping at the dual pain and pleasure. His toes curled and stretched, his feet sliding down the bed as he tried to find something to ground himself against the onslaught of sensation. He hoped Kakashi’s headboard was strong because he was fit to rip a chunk out of it. 

Kakashi let go and the pleasure/pain got worse as blood flowered back into his poor nipple.

“Kakashi!” Iruka gasped. 

“Oh, that’s nice,” Kakashi said, his voice much closer than before. “Say my name again.”

His hot mouth wrapped around Iruka’s nipple and Iruka had a moment to notice that his mask was gone when Kakashi sucked and Iruka’s body flew off the bed. The relentless pull did funny things in his stomach and bolts of pleasure shot through him. A hand ran from his nipples down to his groin, pressing possessively above his cock. 

Oh, his cock. Iruka was rock hard and he hadn’t even noticed, too distracted by Kakashi’s wicked hands and mouth. 

Kakashi ran his tongue over Iruka’s nipple. The rough texture made Iruka shout and reach for Kakashi’s hair to pull him closer. 

His hands closed on nothing. 

“Ah, ah, sensei,” Kakashi said and he sounded so far away. “Hands on the headboard.”

Iruka’s hands flew to the headboard so fast he cracked his knuckles against the wood. 

“Gentle now,” Kakashi said but Iruka didn’t care because a firm hand wrapped around his cock. 

He was close already, lost in the pleasure humming through his body.

Kakashi ran his hand up the length of Iruka’s cock, rolling his grip over the head. His callouses caught on the sensitive edge and Iruka cried out. 

“Kakashi, please!”

“You beg so prettily,” Kakashi crooned, dragging his hand back to the base of Iruka’s cock. “And you have such a pretty cock. Is there anything about you that isn’t pretty, sensei?”

Iruka’s head thrashed from side to side and his legs closed tight around Kakashi’s waist. Kakashi clenched his cock tight, on the verge of too tight and Iruka hollered. Kakashi instantly tightened his hold at the base of his cock, cutting off Iruka’s orgasm. 

The tingly feeling of preorgasm faded while Iruka panted. 

“So sensitive and close to the edge,” Kakashi said. “That barely took anything. Have you been denying yourself, sensei?”

Iruka’s shoulders flexed, accidentally pulling himself closer to the headboard, his hips arching off the bed. Kakashi let him, his grip following him. Every word Kakashi said was a fire under Iruka’s skin, going straight to his cock and making him lightheaded. 

“Please,” Iruka said. “No edging, just let me come!”

“That wasn’t the agreement,” Kakashi said. “Unless you safeword, I get to do anything I want. And what I want is to bring you to the edge, again and again, until your body is experiencing all the pleasure it possibly can short of orgasm.”

Iruka turned his head and sobbed into his shoulder. 

“Please,” he begged and was rewarded with soft lips on his nipple. 

“So pretty,” Kakashi crooned and bit down lightly. Iruka screamed, hands coming off the headboard. Kakashi’s mouth vanished. “Come now, sensei, you know the rules. Unless you want me to stop?”

Iruka grabbed the headboard again, hands shaking. He wished Kakashi had bound his hands, that would be so much easier than this. He wanted to find Kakashi’s body above him with his hands, wanted to know where Kakashi was so he wasn’t constantly surprised by his touch. He wanted to run his hands through Kakashi’s hand, cup his face and drag him down for a kiss. Instead he gripped the headboard even tighter, arms tight with the effort to keep from touching him. 

Kakashi’s hand returned to his cock, slick with something that felt worlds nicer than Iruka’s cheap lube. The glide of the lube made it impossible to feel the callouses on Kakashi’s hand and Iruka missed that roughness for just a second before Kakashi squeezed again, jacking his hand slowly up and down Iruka’s cock. 

“Oh god,” Iruka said, taking huge breaths. “Oh my god.”

Kakashi laughed softly and tightened his hand around the head of Iruka’s cock before pulling off with a pop. Then he came back, making a hole in his fist just big enough for Iruka’s cock to fit into. He pressed down, the fat head of Iruka’s cock finally slipping into his grip like the first penetration. Kakashi’s huge hands almost completely cover Iruka’s cock and as he slides his fist down, he ungulates his fingers, mimicking the inside of an ass. 

“God!” Iruka shouted. His need built and built inside of him, a fire so much brighter than it had been when he first almost came. 

“Kakashi is fine,” Kakashi said and sucked hard on Iruka’s nipple. Iruka lost himself in the haze of pleasure then Kakashi pressed the tip of his thumb against the slit of his cock and suddenly Iruka was right on the edge again. Kakashi’s hand pulled away just in time to stop it. 

“Kakashi,” Iruka moaned. He wished he could see Kakashi, wondered what expression Kakashi had on his face right now. He wanted to know if Kakashi was hard. Most of all though, he wanted to come. The let down was sickening, his whole body primed for a release that never came. 

“Have you ever played with sex toys, sensei?” Kakashi asked conversationally. “We can have plenty of fun without them, just like we are now.”

Kakashi returned his hand to Iruka’s cock, just resting on it without any pressure. 

“But there’s a correct tool for every job and sometimes using the right tool is far more satisfying than what even I can do.”

“What are you thinking of?” Iruka asked, breath finally coming down to normal. His whole body throbbed with arousal but it felt good to obey Kakashi, to meet his demands. If Kakashi wanted him to wait, Iruka could wait. 

“Nothing for right now,” Kakashi said, trailing his fingers along Iruka’s cock. “I want to learn more about your sexual history first.”

“Now?” Iruka said. He arched his hips to get more pressure, more movement, more something on his cock. Kakashi simply moved with him. 

“Have you ever had anal sex?” Kakashi gently pinched the head of Iruka’s cock with all five fingers, then ran his thumb back over his slit. It sent little sparks of pleasure through him. 

“Yes,” Iruka said. 

“Do you enjoy having your prostate played with?” Kakashi switched to his pointer finger, running it back and forth across the slit in a way that made sparks blossom behind his eyelids. 

“I’ve never had a partner who could find it,” Iruka managed. He’d found it himself but it was a rough angle on his wrist and the pain in his wrist had overshadowed any pleasure. “I’m ambivalent about it.”

“Did anything Tonbo do yesterday work for you? Being tied up, the softer of the whip blows?”

“I liked the outfit,” Iruka admitted, mind focused mostly on the drag of Kakashi’s callous over his glans. “The mask and the whole situation were good until it wasn’t.”

“The sweet sensei had filthy dreams about anbu?” Kakashi asked and he sounded delighted. 

“No one but you calls me sweet. Everyone else says I shout to much,” Iruka complained. 

“They don’t know you like I do,” Kakashi said, stroking Iruka’s cock. “What about dildos, vibrators, the standards?”

“I have a dildo but it's not my favorite. I really just jack off, Kakashi, I’m usually very vanilla on my own.”

“I think you could be very dirty with the right partner,” Kakashi said, pressing on the slit. “Utterly wicked.”

“Yes, Kakashi,” Iruka said. He could feel his whole body sweating from the strain of keeping still while Kakashi explored him. 

“With me,” Kakashi clarified. “Let’s have some fun, sensei.”

His voice sounded far away and the Iruka’s cock was enveloped in tight heat. 

Iruka screamed, whole body curling into the pleasure. His legs curled up, wrapping around Kakashi’s ears. Only his grip on the headboard prevented him from curling over Kakashi entirely. 

Kakashi swallowed him whole in one sleek movement. The tight entrance to his throat pressed against the head of his cock and then he was inside of Kakashi’s throat. 

“Kakashi,” Iruka cried and Kakashi swallowed, the muscles of his throat massaging the head of Iruka’s cock and he was gone. His spine felt like it's turning inside out and he lost all awareness his limbs. If this is what kunoichi do to their marks, Iruka can suddenly understand why their kill rates are so much higher than their male team members. Iruka would be so easy to kill right now and he would be happy to go, this would be a fabulous last memory. 

His hips were the first thing to bring him back to his body, aching slightly from the too tight clench they’re locked in around Kakashi’s waste. Kakashi, who is still fully clothed except for this mask and who hasn’t come at all. 

“Wait what about you?” Iruka asked and it comes out all slurred. 

“I’m perfectly happy, sensei,” Kakashi said, cupping Iruka’s face in his broad hands. “How are you feeling?”

“Very, very floaty,” Iruka said. 

Kakashi laughed softly. “You can let go of the headboard now.”

‘

Iruka let go but his hands and arms were a mess of knotted muscles. Kakashi started with a firm hand slide from Iruka’s wrist to his elbow, ordering the muscles to relax and they obeyed. 

“We need to do another round of cream on your back,” Kakashi said. And wow Iruka had completely forgotten about that. “I made sure you weren’t sliding against the sheets too much but next time maybe we should do it with your back in the air.”

On his hands and knees at the whim of Konoha’s Copy Ninja. Iruka’s cock twitched.

“Roll over,” Kakashi said and guided him through it with small touches so he didn’t roll off the side of the bed. “Wards I need the--”

There was a loud rattle from across the room. 

“Thanks,” Kakashi said and left Iruka’s side for a moment. Which Iruka was fine with because he was coming to terms with the fact that the Copy Ninja had deepthroated him and swallowed his come. He might faint. 

Kakashi came back to the bed and worked the cream into Iruka’s back. It was more of a massage this time, the lesser wounds fully healed now. 

“It’s looking good,” Kakashi said. “I don’t think you’ll have any scars. If you keep the cream after this you can keep applying it to other old scars to decrease them as well.” His touch lingered over the wound Mizuki had left on him. 

“Scars are part of being a ninja,” Iruka shrugged. 

“We can use medicines to choose which scars we keep and which ones we let go of though. Some scars are best minimized,” Kakashi said. 

“We can’t all afford Tsunade’s healing cream,” Iruka said dryly. “I can’t even afford my rent.”

“What district do you live in that’s so expensive?” Kakashi dug his thumb into a particularly angry muscle right between Iruka’s shoulder blades and Iruka’s eyes rolled a little bit. 

“The Ume district.”

“That’s not a safe part of town.”

“We’re all ninjas, barely anything we do is safe.”

“Still, you’re a teacher you should be someone within a district of your school, not halfway across the city.”

“All the families want to be closer to the schools and it drives the price up. I keep a two-bedroom apartment for the nights Naruto sleeps over.”

Hands guide him to roll onto his side and come up to cup his face again. 

“You’re too good of a person, sensei.”

Before Iruka can even begin to parse being told that by the Copy Ninja, Kakashi undoes the ties to the obi. He pulled the obi off and immediately covered Iruka’s eyes with his hand, letting him adjust slowly to the light. The first thing he notices, through the cracks between his fingers, is that Kakashi’s mask is back up.

“How are you feeling?”

“Good. Really, really good,” Iruka smiled. His stomach rumbled. “And hungry. We skipped breakfast, and lunch.”

“The most important meals of the day,” Kakashi said dryly. “Come on then, let’s go see what our options are.”

******

Their options were nothing. Iruka yelled at Kakashi about the state of his barren fridge and cupboards while Kakashi stared at him, bemused. 

They go to the market instead of trying to make food with the meager offerings of the Hatake mansion. The wards had felt distinctly put out when they left, and a little embarrassed at the state of the kitchen. That was okay. Someone had to be and it certainly wasn’t going to be Kakashi. Field rations and rice were the only things that wouldn’t spoil when he had to drop everything for a three-week mission.

Now that he had his team though such missions were few and far between. He could probably buy something like--

“This is an apple,” Iruka said, waving it front of Kakashi’s face. “They’re delicious and good for you. Fruit! And vegetables! You’re worse than Naruto with his ramen. What do the kids eat when they come over to the mansion?”

“A lot of rice, most likely,” Kakashi said and Iruka made a wordless sound of outrage. “I’m not around usually to see what they eat.”

“You let your team just run around your four-hundred-year-old family home?”

“It’s meant to have a family of ninjas in it. Now it does. The wards are delighted by it. I’m sure it would find some way to feed them if it really became an issue. It used to throw field rations at my face when I came home.”

“This is a daikon,” Iruka said and handed it over to Kakashi. Kakashi wiggled it at Iruka suggestively. “Stop that.”

“Tell me more about this anbu fascination of yours,” Kakashi said. Iruka’s ears burned and he quickly looked around the market for anyone nearby but everyone was focused on their tasks. 

“At home,” Iruka scolded.

“If you had an encounter with a friendly anbu it would be out on the streets. An anbu in your house isn’t a friendly chance encounter, it's foreplay for murder.”

“I know that,” Iruka said. He’d thought it through a lot. Daydreamed about an anbu coming home from a mission and everyone knows how anbu get after missions. Iruka would be out late, walking the streets when the anbu would drop in front of him. They would grab him and force him against a wall and pull his legs up around their waist and ---

Iruka was getting hard in a public marketplace while Kakashi picked the most phallic vegetables he could find for their basket. 

They manage to get an acceptable assortment of foods for the long weekend, plus food that would keep for the kids later in the week. Iruka’s chest hurt at the size of the bill but Kakashi didn’t even bat an eye before he passed over the necessary coin. 

On the way home, he pestered Iruka about his fantasy but Iruka remained resolute. He ignored Kakashi with increasing effort as the wards welcomed them home, as they put away the groceries and as Iruka got to work making their dinner. Breakfast and lunch were bygone possibilities, he’d slept through the first and had sex through the second. 

They talked about Naruto’s training as they ate. Iruka missed Naruto badly, even though his classes were much quieter now. Kakashi seemed confident in his ability to wrangle Naruto into a better ninja than Iruka. He didn’t put it in those terms but Iruka knew in his heart that Naruto would surpass them all given the right training and incentives. The topic of money came up again. 

“I’m responsible for Naruto too now,” Kakashi said. “I would happily pay for his well being. He just always seemed well fed and cared for so I didn’t consider that he might need assistance.”

“He doesn’t know that I take care of his rent. He thinks it's the city that subsidizes his housing but they stopped when he turned ten. I slip food money into his pouch when he’s distracted eating ramen and he’s too bad at math to notice,” Iruka admitted. 

“You say stuff like that and I might just fall in love with you, sensei,” Kakashi said. 

Iruka blushed furiously. “Stop that.”

Kakashi grew handsy as they put away the dishes, brushing up against Iruka despite the large kitchen. Iruka reached for the last bowl and Kakashi intercepted him, catching his wrist in a loose grip Iruka knew he would never escape. 

“Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi said, leaning in so his breath ghosted over Iruka’s ear. “Are you ready?”

Iruka hadn’t tried to come twice in one day since he was a teenager. He had no idea what his refractory period was anymore but Kakashi seemed intent on finding out. 

“What are we doing this time?” Iruka asked, following Kakashi’s pull into a new room off the kitchen. The wards slid back two of the shoji to reveal the mansion’s inner courtyard. A gnarled sakura tree stood in a field of mosses, carefully cultivated to be pleasing to the eye. It was stunning, even though the tree was well past blooming. 

The room itself was bright and contained only a simple tea table. There was a popping sensation in his ears and two steaming cups of tea appeared on it. 

Kakashi picked up one cup for himself and handed the other to Iruka. It was the perfect temperature for drinking. 

“The wards like you,” Kakashi smiled. 

“I’m honored,” Iruka said. 

“It doesn’t like most people, just like the Hatake. We are private people, and the wards help keep us that way.” Kakashi pointed at the sky above the courtyard. As Iruka turned to look he saw a glimmer in the corner of his eye. When he looked straight at the sky though, he could only see the clouds drifting overhead. “Even the courtyard is warded against attack. We’re safer here than almost anywhere in Konoha.”

“Why tell me this?” Iruka asked. 

“Because I’m going to fuck you with the doors open, and I want you to know that you’re safe even with the sky above you.”

Iruka had had sex outside, he was a ninja after all, but somehow this felt more exposed than exchanging furtive handjobs in the forest even though he could only see a sliver of the sky. The sun beat down on the courtyard, reflecting heat into the living room. 

“Okay,” Iruka said and took a deep gulp of tea. Kakashi’s eye crinkled as he reached for Iruka’s obi. 

*****

Iruka thought he knew what to expect but Kakashi was full of surprises. 

The obi was wrapped back around his eyes, blocking his vision and making him hyper aware of the sun on his exposed body and the faint breeze that cooled his hard cock. 

Kakashi’s hands were soothing on his skin, his mouth a burning brand. It seemed like no matter how he tried he could never predict Kakashi’s next move. It was driving him mad in all the best ways. 

Kakashi ran a single finger up the length of Iruka’s cock. 

“So, Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi began. His other hand pinched and pulled at Iruka’s nipples, which were still deliciously sore from earlier. 

“Yes,” Iruka gasped. 

“Tell me about this anbu fantasy of yours.” 

“This again?” Iruka snapped. Here he was having such a good time and Kakashi had to keep coming back to this embarrassing topic. 

Kakashi wrapped his hand tight around Iruka’s cock and stroked him three times, hot and fast and dry. Iruka yelled at the burn but he wasn’t objecting. Kakashi made a pleased noise like he’d just discovered something amazing. 

“Come on, sensei, have a little fun,” Kakashi said, starting a slow rhythm. The burn was minimal, Iruka foreskin sliding with Kakashi’s hand, but it was good and Iruka couldn’t explain why but it sent sparks up his spine. 

“Fine,” Iruka gasped and Kakashi rewarded him with a faster pace. “It starts outside, just like you guessed.”

“In the forest or the streets?”

“Either. I’m walking casually and the anbu comes upon me so fast I only see them when I stumble into them.”

“Male or female?” Kakashi’s hands guided Iruka onto his back, wrapping his legs around Kakashi’s hips. 

His yukata was still mostly on and Iruka could imagine what he looked like right now, yukata shoved up around his waist and his tan skin bared to the sun. He was Kakashi’s canvas and Kakashi was making a masterpiece. 

“Either,” Iruka said and bit into the meat of his thumb as Kakashi slid his hand down past his cock to toy with Iruka’s balls. 

“Let’s say male,” Kakashi said. “This time.”

“They’re-- He’s in his anbu uniform. His sleeves are gone and his anbu tattoo was visible in the moonlight.”

“Moonlight? How romantic, sensei.”

“It’s a dream, not one of your pornos,” Iruka snapped back. Kakashi gave his balls a tug that had his shoulders flying off the floor. Kakashi put a hand on his chest and pushed him back down.

“Stay still, sensei. This is delicate work.”

Kakashi’s hands slid under Iruka’s thighs and spread his legs wider. 

A wet finger caressed Iruka’s entrance. The slick Kakashi was using smelled like orange blossoms. Iruka couldn’t hold in a whimper at the promise of what was to come. 

“What happens next, sensei?” Kakashi asked, because he was a horrible tease. Two could play this game. 

“He’s taller than me,” Iruka said and Kakashi starts to play with his entrance, circling it lightly then pressing in just enough to hook his finger and tug on Iruka’s rim. “When I bump into him, I can feel that he’s hard.”

“Despite his codpiece?”

“It’s fantasy, there’s no cup.”

“Living on the edge, sensei,” Kakashi laughed.

“He pushes me up against a tree. He pins me there with one hand.”

Kakashi’s breath hitched. 

“He catches my chin and runs a gloved thumb across my lower lip.”

Kakashi’s attention was fully on Iruka’s words now, his finger slipping deeper into Iruka without intent. Iruka relished in his power. 

“He puts his hand on my shoulder and pushes me down. I go willingly. No, eagerly.”

“Sensei,” Kakashi groaned. “Who knew there was such filth behind that sweet face.”

He withdrew his finger and returned with two, the strength greater than when Iruka had tried to finger himself in the past. Kakashi’s hands must be bigger. His fingers certainly felt bigger in his ass, scissoring gently and stretching him open.

“Keep going, sensei,” Kakashi said. 

“I drop to my knees, my back against the tree and the anbu standing between my knees. I try to bring my hands to his hips but he grabs them and holds them against the tree above my head. Then he--”

Iruka’s words end in a shout as Kakashi crooked his fingers just right and found Iruka’s prostate on the first try. Fucking anbu, knowing Iruka’s body better than Iruka himself. 

“Was that good?” Kakashi smirked. Iruka had never had a partner this chatty in bed. He just wanted that pleasure again. He shifted his hips, chasing after the sensation. 

“I’ll make you a deal, Iruka sensei. You keep telling this dirty story of yours and I’ll keep playing with this sweet spot. He rubbed his calloused fingers deep inside Iruka. Iruka’s cock jumped and precum splattered his stomach. 

“Kakashi,” Iruka begged.

“That’s pretty too,” Kakashi said. “But it’s not what I asked.” And he took his fingers away, leaving Iruka to clench around nothing. 

“Please!” Iruka gasped and he bit his thumb again to steady himself. “I can’t move my hands at all in his grasp.”

Kakashi slid three fingers back into Iruka and it burned just as good as the dry slide on his cock. 

“He undoes his fly with his free hand and pulls out his cock. Kakashi tapped against Iruka’s prostate. Iruka melted into the floor, legs falling further apart in a silent plea. 

“What does it look like?” Kakashi asked. Iruka hears the familiar sound of pants being untied. 

“It’s big,” Iruka whines. He can almost feel it on his tongue. “And curved just a little. If he took me it would hit me inside at just the right spot.”

“Greedy thing,” Kakashi said appreciatively.

He may as well have been talking to Iruka’s ass which clenched down on his fingers eagerly. 

“And what does he do with his perfect cock?”

“He--” Iruka said, stars bursting behind his eyelids as Kakashi started to rub, a simple side to side rocking motion of his fingers that was driving Iruka insane. “He makes me take him into my mouth.”

“Makes you?”

“I want it,” Iruka reassured him. “Desperately.”

“How does his cock feel on your tongue?”

“So good, Kakashi,” Iruka cried, rocking his hips in counterpoint to Kakashi's rhythm. “He’s heavy and warm and so big that he stretches my lips and I have to struggle to keep my teeth covered. It's so hard to concentrate because I want it so much.”

Kakashi hissed sharply and pressed harder inside of him. Iruka can hear the sound of Kakashi jerking off and occasionally the head of Kakashi’s cock bumps against the thin skin of his inner thigh. Iruka was very glad for anbu level multitasking.

“Then what?” Kakashi growled. Iruka felt Kakashi’s cock bump against where his fingers were buried in him. He whined high in his throat and arched into Kakashi.

“Then he fucks my throat,” Iruka said and came with a shout. Kakashi cursed and pulled his hand out of Iruka’s ass to jerk Iruka’s cock through three near violent waves. Come hit Iruka’s chin and splattered across his chest. 

Kakashi pressed the head of his cock against Iruka’s loose hole and jerked himself brutally to completion. 

Hot come leaked out of Iruka’s hole as his muscles clenched reflexively. 

“God, sensei,” Kakashi gasped and warm lips brushed his forehead as Kakashi’s thick fingers caught his leaking come and shoved it back into Iruka’s hole. “You’re a treasure.”

Iruka felt treasured. 

*****

The wards clean up their mess because Iruka’s legs have turned to rubber and Kakashi doesn’t care. Kakashi hoisted Iruka into his arms, the obi still around his eyes and carried him into the bedroom.

They fell asleep curled up together, Kakashi’s bare lips against the back of Iruka’s neck. 

*****

Iruka awoke late at night. His back was cold. 

“Kakashi?” he called quietly. 

The house was silent around him. 

He slipped out of bed, tying his yukata closer around him. The house felt different at night, lonelier. He walked down dark unfamiliar hallways. 

“Where is Kakashi?” Iruka asked the wards. 

A small light blossomed in the darkness, a lantern set on the door ahead of him. As he walked towards it, it blinked out of existence and reappeared further down the hallway. 

The light led him in what felt like a circle, then he was stumbling down into the mudroom. 

The lanterns on either side of the entrance were illuminated as he pressed the front door open. 

“Kakashi?” he called softly into the night. “Where are you?”

The front door snapped shut behind him, startling him into stumbling forward right into a broad chest. 

Iruka looked up into an anbu mask. 

His heart skipped a beat. The hound painted on the mask was snarling, far scarier than the usual tranquil mask design. Far different from Tonbo’s mask. Iruka recognised a familiar shock of silver hair just as the lanterns extinguished. 

It was pitch black outside. Broad hands gripped his hips and effortless moved Iruka up against the wall next to the front door. Iruka stumbled over his own feet backing up and the anbu supported his weight effortlessly.

“Oh god,” Iruka breathed, heart beating out of his chest. “ _Kakashi._ ”

The anbu hoisted Iruka into the air and Iruka wrapped his legs around the anbu’s middle, his yukata rising up. His hard cock pressed up against the anbu’s flak jacket. Iruka’s hands flew up to grip the anbu’s shoulders and his fingers met smooth skin. The scent of orange blossoms floated through the night air. The anbu reached down around Iruka and thrust three fingers straight into him, without warning. Iruka cracked his head on the wall trying to keep quiet. 

He was still loose from earlier, barely having to stretch to accommodate Kakashi. The anbu made a low grunt and his wet cock pressed against Iruka’s ass. Iruka was just glad Kakashi had remembered lube, though he was so turned on he might not have minded. He fucked in up to the hilt in one thrust. Iruka couldn’t stop a small cry and the anbu’s gloved hand clamped over his mouth. 

The only sign that it was really Kakashi was the careful way he made sure Iruka’s freshly healed back wasn’t sliding along the rough wall, even though Iruka’s yukata would have spared him from any real damage. 

Kakashi was just as talented with his cock as he was with his fingers. Each thrust landed perfectly on Iruka’s prostate. Iruka’s fingers clawed over the tattoo on Kakashi’s shoulder. With each thrust Kakashi swayed closer and Iruka tilted his head up to kiss the cool porcelain. 

They came apart together in the darkness. 

*****

Iruka woke up the following morning in time for breakfast. Kakashi was already up and puttering around the kitchen but he handed over the preparation of breakfast to Iruka without a fight. Iruka set about preparing rice, miso and grilled fish. 

Kakashi came up behind him as he worked, hooking his finger in the back of Iruka’s new, clean yukata and tugged it. It slid up Iruka’s body and Kakashi used the slack to slide it off one shoulder. 

“Your back looks better,” Kakashi said. He sounded relieved. They’d put more salve on after their adventure outside, Kakashi paranoid that he’d reinjured Iruka. 

“I don’t feel any discomfort,” Iruka said, trying to stir the miso lefthanded with his yukata trapping one of his arms. 

Kakashi ran his fingers from Iruka’s shoulder to his ass in an appreciative, possessive caress. 

“Good,” Kakashi said and pressed a kiss to the back of Iruka’s neck through his mask. 

They were about to sit down to eat when there was a knock at the front door. They locked eyes and went to answer it together. 

A messenger greeted them. 

“Kakashi-sama, the Hokage sent me to remind you that today is the last day to for anyone taking the chunin exams to announce their intent.

Kakashi sighed. Iruka thanked the messenger and panicked. 

“I know we agreed on two days,” he said as the door snapped shut. “But the Hokage will need me to record who is taking the exam, I have to go into work. I’m so sorry, I totally forgot about it.”

“Maa, sensei, it's fine,” Kakashi said, scratching his head. “I have some things I need to do today anyway.”

They ate breakfast and changed in a silent flurry. It was strange to pull on his flak jacket even though he’d done it every day since he was sixteen. It was strange to be apart from Kakashi.

They parted at the front door, Kakashi wandering off to find his team and Iruka hurrying towards the Hokage’s office. 

The office was a blizzard of activity, everyone trying to organize the care of the special guests who would be arriving to watch the chunin exams. 

Iruka settled in at the corner of the Hokage’s desk, keeping track of the jonin who came forward to nominate their teams. Gai came forward with his team and Kurenai nominated team 10.

Then Kakashi walked into the Hokage’s office. Iruka blushed upon seeing him, mind immediately going to their activities yesterday and anticipating what they would do later tonight. 

“I’m nominating team 7,” Kakashi said. 

Kakashi’s betrayal hit him like the sixteenth lash of the whip. 

“You cannot nominate team 7 for the chunin exams,” Iruka cried. “They’re too young, they’ll get hurt or --”

“Iruka,” the Hokage interrupted. 

“You’re not their teacher anymore,” Kakashi said like he didn’t know Iruka at all, like he didn’t care. 

“Please,” Iruka begged and Kakashi didn’t even have the remorse to look away. 

He didn’t change his mind. 

*****

Iruka wasn’t a fool. He knew that ninjas were pawns in a kill or be killed world. But these were his students and he’d spent years training them to stay alive, only to see them ripped apart during the chunin exams. 

It wasn’t fair to have the genin exam be a simple clone jutsu, nothing dangerous at all, then throw them into the chunin exams. People died during the chunin exams, frequently. The life of a chunin was worlds away from a simple genin life. He knew Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto wanted to do more than D rank missions, knew they had faced down Zabuza and won but there was a difference between fighting alongside Kakashi and fighting alone. They were so young, no matter how much violence they had seen. There was so much more to life for them to discover before they threw it away trying to become chunin. 

Naruto was so focused on being Hokage that he might never get a chance to ask Sakura or Sasuke on a date. He might die before he ever figured out which person he loved. 

Naruto. His ward, his adopted brother, his friend. He was going to take the chunin exams and there was nothing Iruka could do.

He went home out of habit, too lost in his own thoughts to do anything else. 

There was an eviction notice on his front door. 

Iruka groaned and ripped it off, tossing it in the waste bin as soon as he was inside. 

He didn’t know what to do. 

He was in the same spot he had been two nights ago, without a ryo to his name and bills past due. Worse off really. He had thought that Kakashi would never hurt him like Tonbo but Kakashi had cut him far deeper. 

Iruka sank down to the ground. 

He ran his hand over his gross old carpet and stared at the familiar four walls. His place was nothing like Kakashi’s home. He was nothing like Kakashi and nothing to Kakashi. He was just a cheap lay that Kakashi had used to pass the time. 

Iruka wrapped his arms around his knees and cried. 

*****

Iruka started sleeping on his coworker’s couch and Naruto survived the first round of the chunin exams without writing a single answer on the test. 

Iruka laughed himself sick and took him out to ramen. 

When he went to pay with the ryo he’d found in the couch cushions, Naruto stopped him and proudly paid for them both with his own money from their mission to the land of waves. Iruka highly doubted that was the source of Naruto’s newfound money. 

If Kakashi cared enough to provide for Naruto, why was he risking Naruto’s life?

Iruka used his couch money on a shitty bottle of sake and drank himself blind. 

*****

The second exam came and Orochimaru was there. When he found out, Iruka hurried to the bathroom and threw up. His Naruto fought a legendary sannin and survived. 

Maybe he would pass the chunin exam after all. 

*****

 

Naruto defeated Kiba with a fart then defeated Neji with sheer will. Iruka never should have doubted him. He was trying to find Naruto in the chunin exam stadium when there was an explosion along the city wall and everything dissolved into chaos. 

Sound ninja came at him from every angle, dressed as anbu. He saw Tonbo’s face when he stabbed them. 

He spared a second between attacks to hope that Kakashi got to the Hokage. Together they would be untouchable. 

Instead, a massive black box appeared on the roof of the chunin exam arena. Anbu swarmed the box but were unable to get inside. Iruka tried to fight his way to them but he was overwhelmed. 

He didn’t know how long he fought but the attack stopped all at once. The remaining sound ninja started over his head in horror. Iruka killed them and turned around. Looming over the horizon were two massive creatures that fought each other with a ferocity Iruka had never seen. In his heart he knew Naruto was there, somewhere in the heart of the battle. He hesitated about where he should go, to Naruto or to the Hokage. In the end the decision was made for him. The beasts shrank down into the forest. 

As Iruka turned to go up to the roof, the black box fell and so did the third Hokage. 

*****

Iruka found himself wandering the streets of Konoha alone after the funeral. 

He couldn’t seem to cry and he had no one to come help him process his emotions. Mizuki was a traitor, the Hokage was dead and Naruto was busy with his own grieving. 

Iruka wanted to punch something and feel his knuckles split. He wanted to run until his legs gave out. He wanted to train until he was covered in bruises and there was nothing at all in his mind but the pain in his body. 

He wanted to hurt and he wanted someone to care that he was hurting. 

He felt reckless and desperate and he missed Kakashi. 

*****

The wards opened for him without hesitation and Iruka went straight to Kakashi’s bedroom. The house is devoid of Kakashi, either because Kakashi was avoiding him or hadn’t gotten home yet from the funeral. Iruka would wait him out, either way. 

A drawer on the tansu rattled and slid open. Iruka went over and peered inside. It was Kakashi’s sex toy collection or at least part of it. He had assumed Kakashi would have tons of toys, all different ways to take his partners apart. Ninjas were always fond of their tools, whether in the field or the bedroom. 

The contents of the drawer were modest. There was a simple dildo, that looked almost exactly like how Iruka remembered Kakashi’s cock. There were also two plugs, a set of shibari ropes, anal beads and a roll of canvas. Nothing was designed to hurt. 

He was vaguely disappointed. 

He picked up the roll of canvas and unfolded it on the bed. Inside were a series of metal rods from slender to pinky thickness in gleaming steel. 

“Those are sounds,” Kakashi said, lounging in the doorway. Iruka hadn’t sensed him at all. 

“How are they used?” 

“They go inside your cock,” Kakashi said. He pushed off from the door frame and sauntered over to pick up a sound. It was sized like a chopstick, with both ends carefully rounded and smoothed. 

“Inside--” Iruka said. He remembered Kakashi playing with the slit of his cock and squirmed. “I want to try it.”

“Okay,” Kakashi said easily. “Let me know when.” He leaned over to replace the sound and reroll the canvas. Iruka caught his wrist.

“No,” Iruka said fiercely. “I want this.”

“We just came from a funeral,” Kakashi said gently. “At least let me make you some food first.”

“No, right now,” Iruka demanded. It sounded different and he needed to feel alive the way that only being risky could make him feel. 

“Iruka--”

“Now or I’ll find someone else who will,” Iruka said and it was a complete bluff, he didn’t have anyone else he could ask for this. Maybe he could go to the club and find Tonbo again but even feeling as desperate as he was now, he knew that was a bad idea. 

Kakashi gripped the back of his neck and Iruka’s whole body relaxed into his touch. 

“No one else,” Kakashi said firmly. He sat down against his headboard. “Come here.”

Iruka crawled onto the bed and into Kakashi’s lap. Kakashi cupped his face and examined his eyes. Iruka examined him back. 

There was a half visible bruise across his cheekbone. Iruka wondered what damage was hiding under all the disguises Kakashi wore. In their entire time together Kakashi had never been naked, at least not that Iruka could see. Iruka didn’t even know what Kakashi really looked like but here he was with his broken heart in his hands, hoping Kakashi can stitch him back together.

“You haven’t cried yet,” Kakashi said. 

“I can’t,” Iruka admitted. Kakashi stroked a finger down his cheek. “I feel hollow inside.”

“And you think this will help?”

It certainly wouldn’t hurt. “Yes,” Iruka said. 

Kakashi sighed. “Okay.”

“Can I change into my yukata?” Iruka asked. It felt wrong to be doing this in other clothes. 

“You haven’t cried yet,” Kakashi said. 

“I can’t,” Iruka admitted. Kakashi stroked a finger down his cheek. “I feel hollow inside.”

“And you think this will help?”

It certainly wouldn’t hurt. “Yes,” Iruka said. 

Kakashi sighed. “Okay.”

“Can I change into my yukata?” Iruka asked. It felt wrong to be doing this in other clothes. 

“It’s back in the tansu,” Kakashi said and released him to go change.

Iruka stripped efficiently and pulled the soft cotton over his skin. The deep blue matched his skin tone and reminded him of the hours he spent in pleasure, wrapped in this yukata. 

Kakashi leaned over and took hold of the end of his obi, reeling him back into his arms. 

“The wards knew what I was thinking when they gave you this obi,” he said appreciatively. Iruka flushed. 

Kakashi guided Iruka into his lab, his back against Kakashi’s chest. 

Kakashi’s arms surrounded him, plucking at his yukata to arrange it to his liking. 

His liking was apparently to completely bare Iruka’s legs, the yukata pulled half from his obi to expose his cock. 

Kakashi picked up the roll of canvas and laid it out by his hip. The wards shuddered, then launched a small pot out of the tansu. Kakashi caught it with one hand and popped the lid. Iruka smelled a familiar orange blossom scent. He slicked his hand and started slowly jerking Iruka to hardness. 

Iruka’s body relaxed in waves as arousal washed over him. Kakashi took his time, exploring Iruka’s cock and learning what barely affected him and what made him writhe. His other hand wandered up to tweak Iruka’s nipple and Iruka hissed at the sensation, his body suddenly fully on board. He hadn’t jerked off in weeks, too sad to bother, but now it was like a part of himself was waking up again. 

Iruka stared down at his fully hard cock, dark against the stark whiteness of Kakashi’s hand. 

Kakashi picked up the first rod, thicker than a senbon and thinner than a chopstick. 

“We’ll stay with the smallest one,” Kakashi said and wrapped it up in his hands, warming it. Iruka took a shaky breath and nodded his head. 

Kakashi dipped the rod into the pot of lube, then took Iruka’s cock in a firm grasp with his left hand. Iruka held perfectly still while Kakashi ran the end of the rod, smooth and unyielding, in a tight circle around his slit. 

“Ready, sensei?” Kakashi asked and Iruka was, he thought. 

“Yes,” Iruka said. Kakashi aligned the rod with his cock and arranged them both to point at the ceiling. Then he slipped the tip into Iruka’s slit. 

Iruka squirmed in his arms while Kakashi held his cock steady and upright, letting gravity pull the rod down steadily into Iruka’s cock. Iruka’s hands grabbed hold of Kakashi’s knees, blanching his skin with the strength of his grip. 

It felt strange. He didn’t know how to describe it.

“Look at you,” Kakashi said, his voice heavy with appreciation and the strange sensation turned to pleasure. The inside of his cock was so sensitive, the pleasure somewhere between the pleasure of having his cock jacked and his prostate played with. 

His pelvic muscles clenched and the rod slid deeper, centimeter by centimeter. Kakashi caught it between his thumb and forefinger and dragged it back out. Iruka squeezed his eyes shut at the sensation. Kakashi dropped the sound again, letting it fall and Iruka panted heavily, tightening his deathgrip on Kakashi’s legs. 

Ever so slowly Kakashi fucked the sound deeper into Iruka’s cock. He never used more than a whisper of pressure but Iruka’s cock took it easily, stretching in ways it had never been stretched before. 

With the sound deep in Iruka’s body, Kakashi took his finger off the sound and slowly resumed jerking Iruka off. 

“Do you know why this yukata is perfect?” Kakashi asked, his voice ghosting over Iruka’s ear. 

“Why?” Iruka gasped. 

“It was dyed this shade of blue with the indigo plant,” Kakashi said conversationally. He ran his fingertips up the outside of Iruka’s cock and tugged gently at the sound, too gently to move it but enough that it tugged Iruka’s insides and made his moan. “Do you know what else the indigo plant is good for?”

“It’s an insect repellent,” Iruka said. 

“Exactly,” Kakashi said. He flicked the exposed end of the sound and Iruka arched in his arms. “Perfect for getting rid of pesky dragonflies. When I found you with Tonbo, I wasn’t just angry, Iruka-sensei, I was jealous.”

And he pulled the sound out completely. The drag of it inside him and the realization of how much Kakashi wanted him sent Iruka spilling over the edge. 

Iruka’s orgasm crested over him and he was lost to it, crying as he came. 

When his body relaxed, he found he couldn’t stop crying. 

Warm arms turned him around and pulled him close to Kakashi's chest. Iruka buried his face in the crook of Kakashi's neck and sobbed.

He cried with grief for the Hokage. He cried with relief for Naruto’s life. He cried for himself and the aching pit of loneliness in his heart. He cried until he had no tears left and his heart was too tired to hurt anymore. Kakashi held him through it all.

Finally, Iruka's tears dried up.

“I’m sorry,” he managed, his voice barely more than a croak. 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Kakashi said. 

“You were right about Naruto. He survived Orochimaru and defeated a Tailed Beast. He’s more than ready to be a chunin. I shouldn’t have gotten so mad.”

“You love him, of course you were mad. I should have thought to warn you and explain my reasoning.”

“I wouldn’t have let you, I would have been screaming at you as soon as you told me,” Iruka said and laughed a little. The Hokage was gone but Naruto was safe and the world would keep turning. 

“Will you stay with me?” Kakashi asked. “Don’t go back to the couches you’ve been staying on. Stay at the house. The wards love you, I love you, stay.”

Kakashi was a killer, the best killer in Konoha but he was also the person who put Iruka’s pleasure before his own, who loved the same people Iruka loved and who liked Iruka more than Iruka liked himself. He was more than willing to risk his heart to love him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and if you did, please leave a comment! They make me very happy <3


End file.
